


a new kind of therapy

by Shujin17



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akira is stressed about work and Akechi wants to help him calm down, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Akechi Goro, bottom akira, but not usually, kind of, the first half is them loving eachother the second half is just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shujin17/pseuds/Shujin17
Summary: Akira is stressed about work so Akechi fucks him, also the first half is Akira in awe of how gorgeous his boyfriend is.This is an alternate universe where they started dating in Akira’s second year of highschool and are still dating now into their mid 20’s
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 61





	a new kind of therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work and definitely my first time writing any form of smut. I apologize for it not being on the level of other content and if you have any suggestions for my future writing I would be happy to hear. Thank you!

I wake up late morning to my boyfriend, Goro Akechi’s face. He’s staring at me lovingly and I wonder just how long he’s been waiting for me to wake up. Upon seeing me open my eyes he lowers his head to me and we kiss softly; I’m so lucky to wake up to him every day.  
He rubs the side of my face softly with his thumb and dear God I think I want to marry him. His soft gaze, his touch, his beauty, they’re all unmatched.  
Goro and I began dating back when I was a second year, but we’re both in our 20’s now. We live together and I could not be happier. We may fight the odd time, but what healthy couple doesn’t? And even so, we always work things out one way or another, it sometimes feels as though we really are bound by fate.  
He’s fully on top of me now, and is running his free hand through my messy black hair. I feel a warm sensation come over me, amazed by how he always manages to get me worked up.  
He pulls himself slightly back from me. “I’ve been waiting a long time for you to wake up. You’ve seemed quite tired lately, is everything going okay at work?” He seems to notice my unintentional shift in expression, “you know that I love you, right? You can tell me anything that’s on your mind.”  
I nod. “They’re laying a lot of people off right now,” glancing to the side, “if I don’t start working harder I could be the next one to go.”  
Suddenly, he’s tearing up and wrapping his arms around me. He can be emotional but I love him for it and I would never change that about him.  
“Babe, I had no idea, I’m so sorry.” He kisses the side of my neck, and his embrace is soothing. If anyone in the world can calm me down, it’s him.  
“Don’t be. I didn’t tell you; you had no way of knowing. I’m sorry for trying to hide it from you, I just didn’t want you to worry.”  
He backs up again and smiles warmly to me.  
“I may be unable to help with your work situation but,” he pauses for a brief moment, it’s cute when he gets flustered. “I can help in.. _other_ ways.”  
After that, we don’t need words. We know one another well enough now that words are useless right now.  
This time I lean into him and our mouths collide; but it feels different from before. Wasting no time, my lover guides his tongue into my mouth and feels his way around. I instinctively start leaning into him more to work my way on top of him but am met with him doing the same. Usually I’m the more dominant one, so I am caught off guard by this and pull away.  
After noticing my change in stance, he starts talking. “You always make me feel good, but you’re the one who is stressed right now. Let me make you feel that way, just for tonight.”  
“Goro, it’s morning.”  
“Who says we can’t keep going until sunset?”  
He quickly moves his hand to my semi-hard cock and starts palming it gently through my pyjamas. He uses his other arm to start working his own bottoms off and strips down to nothing. No matter how many times I see him naked it never gets old.  
I begin running my hands all over my lover’s chest. He has never been particularly muscular but I love the feel of him; I love feeling him up and knowing he is mine and no one else’s.  
Goro takes his attention away from my now discomforted lower region. He instead crawls further on top of me and begins lightly nibbling on my earlobe.  
“I am going to fuck every last ounce of life out of you, then, I’m going to make your ass full of my load of cum. Once I’ve done that you’ll be begging me to suck you dry, but I’ll only do that if you’re a good boy for me.”  
If I wasn’t fully hard, I definitely am now. Hearing Goro use such vulgar language is rare but very refreshing. “We’ll see.”  
Far from how patiently he removed his own clothes, the detective eagerly removes my boxers and bottoms in seconds.  
He glances down to my fully erect cock. “Somebody is excited, huh? Did I already get you this worked up?”  
“Shut up, you already know the answer to that. You know you always make me like this, it’s not fair.”  
“Oh? ‘Always’?”  
“You know what I mean, just fuck me already before I get desperate and abuse our couch cushions.”  
He moves both of his hands to my cock and starts slowly rubbing it up and down. “You’re impatient today.”  
I move my hips a little and start fucking into his hand to pick up the pace. “Yeah well you’re the reason I’m like this, just hurry up and rail me, I need more than just this.”  
He moves his hand a little faster, but still doesn’t follow my request, not that I can get mad at him when he’s being so dominant right now. He’s never like this, it’s a new side of him I don’t mind at all.  
After seemingly forever he takes himself back from the excruciatingly slow handjob and flips me so that I’m lying on my stomach. I reach to the nightstand since I’m closer and pass him our conveniently located bottle of lube.  
Nothing happens for a moment but then I’m met with two cold fingers shoved inside of me. I slip out an unintentionally loud moan and he begins to scissor me open.  
“Do we have to do this? You’re taking so long..”  
Goro stays silent and continues to take his time, even when we’re horny he always does the logical thing.  
Finally he pulls his fingers out, though the emptiness is worse. “Goro I need you, now.”  
“What was that? I didn’t hear you, apologies.” Asshole; obviously he heard me, he doesn’t ever get me to be this submissive to him though so I guess it’s okay.  
“I need you to fuck me.” I feel weirdly embarrassed even though we’ve probably done this a thousand times.  
“My bad, I still didn’t hear you. Can you be very clear with what you want me to do?”  
I take a deep breath. “I. I need you to shove your huge cock inside of me. I need you to fuck me raw until I beg for mercy, I need you to make me full of your cum.”  
Immediately after I stop speaking he shoves himself inside and we both moan in harmony. He spends no time letting me adjust and immediately starts thrusting inside of me, though he is a bit slow.  
“Fa.. faster..” I beg him; and to my surprise he picks up the pace almost instantly. Before I know it, he starts moving at an almost inhuman pace. The sound of our moans of pleasure competes with us screaming each other’s name and the bed creaking frequently.  
Moments like these feel almost too good to be true. Hell, Goro feels too good to be true. This lifetime seems like a dream at times, but times like this remind me just how real it is. How real and heavy our emotions are for one another, how passionate we feel. We have a very special love and I never want to lose it.  
“Babe, I’m gonna- I’m getting close.” He roughly speaks through his sounds of pleasure as he reaches his edge.  
“Do it; I want you to.”  
Goro makes a few sloppier thrusts, and stops as he releases and fills me with his warm seed through his wave of ecstasy. It feels amazing in ways that I can’t even begin to explain.  
Once he finishes he goes to pull out, but I stop him. “I’m.. not done yet.” He says nothing for a moment, likely thinking, and then makes an attempt to continue on inside of me as roughly as he can. He hits my prostate a few times and it doesn’t take long before I reach my limit and release all over our bed.  
This time I let him pull out and he stands up off the bed. “Come on. Let’s go take a shower.”  
I look up to meet his eyes, “together?”  
“I _did_ say I wanted to keep going until sunset, didn’t I? And besides, you were a good boy, you’ve earned your treat.”


End file.
